RWBY: The Darkness Falls
by vwolf366
Summary: Vale is in its darkest hour. Ruby now has to stop Cinder and her goons in order to rescue her sister, and Weiss, from their clutches.
1. Chapter 1

The kingdom of Vale has fallen into complete chaos. Cinder's plan of using the 'Black Queen' computer virus to take over all communications, has been fulfilled with the bonus of the Atlas military being completely taken over. Now with the military under her control, Cinder captured all but a few students of Beacon. She instead focused on the professors overwhelming and capturing all except Ozpin. When Cinder and her allies attacked, Ozpin had tried to fly down to the city with team JNPR, but their plane was shot down over the Emerald Forest. This left team RWBY to face an entire army of robots, White Fang, and leaders, alone. At first they seemed to be holding the machines at bay, but then a tipping point in the battle split Weiss from the rest of the team, with her facing off against Neo, Roman, and the new Penny.

"Blake, you and Ruby get out of here, I'm going to help Weiss." Yang said, as she increased the out put of her aura. Blake tried to stop her but Yang flashed her a grin, with a wink and a flash yang charged the group of robots between them and Weiss.

Blake dragged Ruby away from the battle in front of them and began a swift retreat towards the out skirts of the city.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked, pulling away from Blake's grip, "The fight is in the completely opposite direction."

"Ruby, there is no more fight!" Blake yelled, "Yang, and Weiss, are either captured or dead. Our only hope is that team JNPR survived that crash." Ruby looked back towards the city then she nodded and followed Blake towards the Emerald forest.

Ruby and Blake found the wreckage, with team JNPR and an unconscious Ozpin lying on the ground in the middle of the wreckage. Jaune and Pyrrah sat beside Ozpin tending to his wounds, with both bandages and Jaune's recently discovered semblance. Mean while Rin tended to a cut on Nora's head. Blake took the bow off of her head and tied it around a gash on Rin's arm.

"Ruby was right, your ears are really cute." Nora said, with a grin.

Blake glared at Ruby, "We have more important things to deal with, but we'll talk about that later."

"Sorry," Ruby said timidly, "How is Professor Ozpin?"

Pyrrah looked up, "Well seeing as he used his own aura to protect us from the blast I'm surprised that he survived." She stood and focused for a moment, then summoned her weapons with her semblance, "If Jaune did not have his semblance Ozpin would more than likely be dead now."

"Is everyone else alright?" Jaune said standing. "I've done all I can for Ozpin. He needs rest but we can move him now." He looked around and found his sword. "Why don't we go to that cave where we found that Death Stalker? We can rest and regroup there."

"Okay maybe we can make a plan to get the rest of the students back," Ruby said pulling together pieces to make a gurney for Ozpin.

"That gurney will not be necessary," Ozpin said sitting up, with a groan. "Also we should go to the deserted city. I have reinforcements coming in, and that is where they will most likely be landing." Everyone looked at him surprised.

"When did you call reinforcements?" Ruby asked.

"I told Team STQR that we might need help soon, and that if I don't make contact every two days to come and defend Vale." Ozpin stood a little unsteady at first, and he picked up his cane. Then he gained his footing and started moving towards the ruined city, leaning on his cane.

"Wait," Ruby said, "Who is team sticker?"

"They are Beacon Alumni, though their leader died several years ago." Ozpin said. "They are still one of the best teams I have ever had the pleasure of teaching."

After several hours of walking, Ozpin and his students arrived at the outskirts of the ruined south east quadrant. Ozpin, using hand signals, had his students quietly take cover as he observed the area listening for movement. When he was certain that the coast was clear he stood and lead them into the tallest building on the block.

"We will camp hear for the night," Ozpin said pulling his personal scroll from his pocket. "Now if you would all please hand me your scrolls, I have some business to attend to." Once he had the scrolls in hand he placed all but his in a pile on the floor. "May I barrow your hammer Nora?" She handed him the hammer, and he immediately swung the hammer with all of his might and crushed the devices.

"Hey," Ruby started, "I had a cute picture of the team with 'The Achievemen' on that."

"I am sorry Ruby, but in my office there is a way to track all scrolls." Ozpin said oddly contorting his scroll. When he had finished the scroll ended up with four legs and then it took off out of the building with purpose. His students watched with confusion, awe, wonder, maybe a little hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

Ozpin sat in the window of the room that his students were sleeping in, as the sun rose over the horizon. Ruby was the first to wake, with a stretch and yawn. She picked up her Crescent Rose, and idled over to Ozpin.

"So, what is the plan for today?" She asked her teacher, her normally cheerful mood no longer present.

"Well, Ruby, my plan for today is to make sure you six survive to see tomorrow." Ozpin said, he then tossed a bag to her. "I found some rations in the old tunnels the White Fang were using."

Ruby picked up the bag and looked into it, "What are these?" She said holding a silver pouch by one corner. Ozpin laughed and grabbed the one from Ruby.

"It says Chicken pesto pasta," He opened the package and started pulling its contents out and placing them in front of Ruby. "Look it even comes with cookies." Ruby slowly picked up the entree packet with spoon and opened it and started eating.

"Ugh, is this really edible?" Ruby said.

"Normally you would heat it up like this." He took the meal from her and quickly heated it. By the time it was heated, the rest of the teens were awake and picking out their ration packs.

"Jaune," Blake said pulling out a pack, and tossing it to him. "You should try this one." Jaune caught the pack and smiled to Blake in thanks. Pyrrha looked quizzically at Blake who gave a wry grin in response.

"It's not as bad," Ruby said to Ozpin, taking unsteady bites of her dish, "I guess. Although this does have cookies!" A sudden fit of coughing, followed by giggles from the other girls filled the room, as Jaune began to eat his meal.

"W-wow," Jaune began trying to catch his breathe. "That is one spicy stew."

"Sorry Jaune," Blake said with a grin as she started eating her tuna meal. "I just couldn't resist. Back in the day my friends would try to prank people by switching the rations on unsuspecting victims."

"It's alright," Jaune said, "I probably won't be able to taste anything for the next month, but it's okay." He then took his stew and as quickly as humanly possible he down the entire dish in one go. Jaune then grinned at Blake his face slowly becoming a color close to that of Ruby's cape.

"Are you alright, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Fine," Jaune gasped, "can't waste food, right?"

After the group had finished, Ozpin had them gather what few belongings they had, and head off deeper into the ruined city. On their trip through the city they encountered several groups of Grimm. One large group of Ursa had the group doing everything they could to stay together. At one point Jaune got knocked into a building by an Ursa Major, separating him from the rest of his group.

Jaune, tired and surrounded by Ursa, stood took a deep breathe, and readied his sword and shield. Suddenly the ceiling above Jaune exploded down on top of the Ursa.

The group finished off the rest of the Grimm when they heard Jaune scream in terror. Pyrrha and Ruby ran into the building to find five blonde young ladies surrounding Jaune, pulling on his arms, and squeezing his muscles and giggling. Jaune frozen in terror, gave a distant laugh then woke when he saw Pyrrha. He immediately ran and moved behind Pyrrha, and Ruby.

"Pyrrha, Ruby, save me!" Jaune said taking off down the street. Pyrrha stood in front of them ready to repel the women.

"Jaune you don't have to run away," the eldest said with a laugh. "Wait did he call you Pyrrha?" Pyrrha nodded.

"As in the Pyrrha. Like Pyrrha Nikos, four time Mistral regional tournament champion?" Another said.

"Yes," Pyrrha said putting away her weapons. "Now, who are you?"

"These are my sisters." Jaune said timidly hiding behind the wall. "At least all of my older sisters. The first my oldest sister is Chloe, to her left is Penelope, Katelyn, and then the twins Heather, and Hannah. Are the others with you, or maybe mom and dad?"

"Yeah mom and dad, they went to meet up with Ozpin." Heather said to him, sneaking up behind him. She put her arm around him holding him tight. "So which of these pretty girls is your girlfriend? Maybe the short one in the hood?"

"Ew," Ruby said backing away, "Boys are gross, I only need my baby," She said cradling her scythe.

"What about you Pyrrha," Hannah said leaning close, as Pyrrha began to blush.

"We're just friends," Pyrrha said, a little shy now. Katelyn, and Heather dragged Jaune closer to Pyrrha.

"I'm sure it's all his fault so just take him." Katelyn said, pushing Jaune into Pyrrha's arms. Pyrrha caught Jaune and helped him steady footing.

"Alright girls," Chloe said, taking Jaune and Pyrrha under each arm. "Stop teasing Jaune and his 'just a friend', we need to catch up with mom and dad." The five girls left leaving Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby behind.

"They seem like fun." Ruby said with a grin. Pyrrha and Jaune awkwardly started walking in the direction of Ozpin. "I'm glad that I don't have anyone I like. It would suck with Yang around." Ruby said to herself, as she watched the not a couple from behind.

When they caught up to Ozpin, a man about twice his size with a huge smile across his face, greeted Ozpin with a massive slap on the back. The big man had blonde hair and enough muscle to make another Jaune and still be huge. On his back sat a long battleaxe. Beside him stood a woman with ginger hair. All of Jaune's sisters looked just like her but with blonde hair.

"Thank you,Titus April," Ozpin said. "I'm glad you made it."

"Our son is here, of course we'd come." Titus said voice booming. "Well speak of the devil, Jaune where have you been?"

"Hi dad," Jaune said with a little unease. "Mom, nice to see you."

"We need to be at the shore by sun down." Ozpin said, taking the lead.

"Are we meeting someone?" Titus said still grinning.

"Yes," Ozpin said with a grin, "we need to pick up the rest of our army."

The group walked on as the sun slowly sank beyond the horizon. The sun had just set as they reached the beach. They started setting up camp when Ozpin spotted a small boat on the waves, with the fractured moon as the only illumination. Ozpin pulled a small flashlight from his cane and gave a few small flashes to the boat. The boat then flashed a light back and started moving in their direction.

"Only three people are our army?" Titus said when the boat got closer.

"It is if it's the right three." Ozpin said with a smirk.

"Is it really STQR?" April asked, pulling her wet stone to sharpen her spear.

"Yes," Ozpin said.

"Good," Titus said doing some stretches, "Tai and I have some business to take care of."

"Tai?" Ruby said appearing next to Titus, "That's my dad!"

"Really," Titus said grinning, "such a cute little girl came from that ugly mug? Impossible!"

"Yep!" Ruby said with a grin. Suddenly a yell came form the sky, followed by an explosion of sand and aura. "Daddy!"

A man stood in the middle of the dust cloud, a huge smile across his face, blonde hair forming a lions mane. "Little Red!" Tai Yang Xaio-Long said arms wide. Ruby super sped into his arms, which he caught with no trouble.

"It is funny to see how much your daughters took after you Tai." Ozpin said cleaning his glasses.

"Really, so where is Yang?" Tai said putting Ruby down.

Ruby took a step back, "We were surrounded, by robots and Yang tried to save Weiss but got captured along with her. It's all my fault I should have had us leave earlier but I thought we could help, but I was wrong." Ruby started crying.

"It's okay Ruby," Tai said pulling her into his arms. "We'll go and save her and the rest of Beacon."

"Well said Tai." A man said from the boat as it pulled to shore.

"Yes, very well said," Ozpin said helping the woman out of the boat. "Thank you for coming, Raven, Qrow."

The man with the cape hopped out of the boat after Raven, a large scythe on his back. Ruby ran to him and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again Ruby. Now lets get started."


	3. Chapter 3

Blake, Ruby, Ren and Pyrrha, quietly followed Raven into downtown Vale. The four students had been sent with Raven to sneak behind enemy lines and find the location of where the others were being held, but all four had one thought that was distracting them. Raven had arrived the night before with an outrageous grimm mask on, so they had not seen her face until they decided to disguise themselves.

"Are you Yang's mom." Ruby asked after some time, the first to say anything that was not business. The dark haired woman gave her the same smile that Yang would always have plastered on her face.

"I figured it would be you to ask first." Raven said, continuing on their way. "Yes, I am Yang's mother. I actually came here not to long ago to talk to Ozpin, and I even visited Yang while I was here. We didn't get to talk much, but I did give her a hint about our semblance."

"Wait," Pyrrha interrupted this time, "how do you and Yang have the same semblance? It's supposed to be a manifestation of the individual's soul."

"It's actually has to do with our blood line." Raven said, "My family has this condition where the mother has to impart her semblance into the unborn baby. If they don't the baby will be to weak to survive, but if they do the baby gains strength beyond measure."

The four quietly processed this as they walked all stunned. Then Blake broke the silence with a giggle, "So Yang is literally 'a chip off the old block.'"

This elicited a giggle from the older lady, "That's what Tai said when I told him about it."

"I think you're under a Yang influence," Ruby said with a grin.

"Ruby. No," Ren said, the only one with a straight face.

The sun was setting when Tai heard a buzz coming from his pocket. He pulled his scroll from his pocket and read the short message, 'atlysian flagship brig teachers students beacon gym'. He gave the message to Ozpin who frowned. This was the worst possibility for the small group. Now Ozpin had to decide which was the greater strategic move. The students gave him the advantage in numbers, but the teachers had more experience.

"Tell her flagship first." Ozpin said making a decision known. "Have Ruby and Pyrrha, go to Beacon as a sniper team. Find a place to hide, and be ready for us to need them when we leave. Okay everyone we need to get on the move."

Tai, opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by Ozpin, "If we leave the airships in their hands they could obliterate us and my students if the need arose." Tai obediently tapped Ozpin's message to Raven then double checked his twin pistols and holstered them.

When the group reached the airfield Tai took command of the seven Arcs, and Nora, and went to one side of the field to wait for Ozpin's signal. Meanwhile Ozpin, Qrow and April, quietly began to sneak towards the flagship. Qrow with his scythe, gave off the image of the grim reaper in the dim moonlight. In contrast April looked like the goddess Athena, with her large shield and spear fully extended. Ozpin grinned as he followed seeing the difference between the two. Ozpin now barely recovered from his injuries did his best to not make noise as they tried to sneak through the ship yard, with supply crates placed here and there.

Ozpin and the other two had reached the patch of open ground between them and the flagship. Ozpin gave his light three quick flashes. Tai set Nora loose first on the closest airship knocking out its engine with a couple of hits from her grenade launcher, and a giddy laugh. Tai and Titus charged the small group of guards followed by five blonde girls while Jaune stayed close to Nora. Tai fired his dual pistols, Random and Rage, at the White Fang members charging him, then parried a sword slash with one gun. He then put the two together side by side and the guns morphed into a larger gun. He then parried another blade elbowed the attacker in the face, and pointed the tip with a bright aura ball on the end of the gun at the chest of the next in line, and fired sending the attacker flying, taking out five guys on his way. Titus not one to be out done by Tai, took the blade from his axe and threw it through the now even larger crowd of enemies, while sending the one closest to him flying with a single hit from the handle. Chloe with her bow began to fire arrows into the crowd, using the the bow itself as a staff to knock out enemies that happened into her personal space.

Heather and Hannah, moved as if they were one body, one with a sword and the other with a rifle, they twirled and sliced through enemies, swapping weapons when needed without words. Penelope dual wielding hand axes rampaged through enemies much like her father, throwing an axe then pulling it back with the chain that was connected at her waist, when needed. Katelyn, the second oldest yet smallest of the sisters, slowly walked through the group of enemies dodging every attack. She pulled from her coat a pair of brass knuckles and put them on she pulled her fist back aiming for the biggest group of enemies. Katelyn let loose a punch and the shock wave sent ten men flying, and the one she hit looked to be on a trip to the shattered moon.

Jaune felt useless seeing the path of destruction his family caused, but decided that the place he was needed most was covering the back of Nora who was trying to disable as many airships as possible. Suddenly a faunus man appeared in front of Jaune, dressed in a black suit with a sword on his side. Jaune could tell that this guy was different, he gave off a different feeling than the underlings. Jaune unsteadily drew his sword and opened his shield. The faunus gave a grim smirk.

"You have spunk to challenge the leader of the White Fang kid." The faunus tilted his head, "The name is Adam Taurus."

"A-Adam," Jaune said questioningly.

"I just thought that you should know the name of the man that killed you." Adam put his hand on Blush and burst into action. Jaune barely had enough time to bring his shield in front of him to deflect the sword. Adam then attempted to used Wilt and tried to fire a blast at point blank, which would have gotten most people. Luckily Blake had told Jaune about her former partner while he was training, with her and Ruby, giving examples of how Adam fought. Jaune immediately countered with a slash of his own which was easily dodged by the agile faunus. Adam in no mood to fool around any more stepped back and placed his sword back in its sheath. Jaune felt static along his arms as Adam gathered his aura. Jaune braced himself gathering aura around his shield. Adam struck with the force to completely obliterate anything in his way, and for good measure he followed through with his whole body. Jaune took the blast and sword on his shield, which caused a burst of aura around both fighters, throwing dirt dust and even small crates into the air and slicing everything within five meters into pieces. With the explosion of destruction, Adam was knocked back a step, which is what Jaune was looking for. Jaune sliced the faunus from shoulder to hip, disabling the enemy's leader.

Jaune fell to the ground now exhausted, he looked to find he had little scrapes and cuts in his armor and clothes.

"Well," Jaune said breathing deeply, "I owe Blake my life now."

Ozpin, walked into the loading bay of the flagship, followed closely by Qrow and April. April threw her spear into the man nearest the exit, as Qrow quietly appeared behind two guards that he quickly disabled. Ozpin knocked on the hatch that lead to the rest of the ship, which was swiftly answered by Ren. The team of now six, moved towards the brig of the large airship. Raven and Blake in the lead with Ren taking the rear.

When they reached the brig there were six guards in the room standing watch. Raven, Qrow and Blake, teleported into the room taking out one guard each. April used her aura to launch herself at one while Ren and Ozpin knocked out one each. The group quickly found the controls to the cells and released all of the teachers.

"Alright teachers we need to take this ship, so lets get started." Ozpin announced, not giving them a moment of rest. They made their way to the bridge taking down any White Fang member in their way. Once the bridge had been taken, Ozpin looked over to the rest of the team who had taken down most of the White Fang. Then a blinding light came from the far side of the field, and he could just barely make out two people lying on the ground, once the light diminished.

"Looks like the day is ours," Ozpin said looking over the fallen White Fang members outside. He quickly signaled Tai from the bridge with a light.

Tai waved at the flagship, he then decided to go and check on Jaune and Nora. Nora fired one last blast disabling the last airship. Tai waved her over to where he saw Jaune and a man that he knew to be the leader of the White Fang lying on the ground. Fearing the worst he grabbed the attention of Titus and ran over to Jaune. Titus in his panic roughly lifted Jaune from the ground.

"Are you okay son?" Titus asked shaking Jaune.

"I will be once you stop shaking me." Jaune said, feeling his motion sickness act up. Titus set him on the ground and then realized who the other was, from a wanted poster he had seen.

"That's my boy!" Titus said slapping Jaune on the back, "About time you learned how to fight."

"How is he?" Jaune asked Tai timidly, ignoring his fathers boast of raising a great warrior, "I didn't k-kill him, did I?"

"No Jaune," Tai said, as he quickly applied first aid. Tai then carried Adam to the flagship, followed by the victory brigade. A name that Titus had taken to calling their little group now.

A/N: This has been quite a fun story to write, and although I am about finished with this story line, I will do my best to make sure that anyone that I did not give a spotlight to this time, I will in the next chapter. By the way the way I pictured April is similar to the Athena Parthenos but her Shield is like the one in Percy Jackson (the book) it just folds out from a wrist watch, so its not as versatile as Milo and Akuo. Just thought I would tell you. Any comment or suggestions please give them to me and I will take them.


	4. Chapter 4

The 'victory brigade' had gathered all of the White Fang, including a patched up Taurus, into the brigs of the downed airships taking all fuel and ammunition, disposing of what they could not use. They spent the rest of the night sleeping, and preparing for the inevitable battle coming. Jaune woke at sun rise as the ship took off. He immediately felt his motion sickness kick in.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked rubbing his back. She curiously looked over his tattered armor. She looked through one gash in his shoulder plate, that went through his hoodie, and saw a bruise on the skin underneath. Blake, now to curious to let it go, asked "How did you survive that attack?"

"I used my aura," Jaune said with a grin and then decided to go back to his bent over position.

"Oh poor dear," April said stepping up beside her son with Blake. "I didn't think about your motion sickness. Here try these candies, ginger helps with motion sickness." The woman popped one into her own mouth, then gave one to Jaune. "Look at this armor, how did it get into such a state from one fight?"

Blake shook her head, "This is actually the least damage I have seen from that attack. Adam cut a prototype of the Atlysian Paladin into ribbons with that same attack. By all rights Jaune should be dead, and Adam standing in our way still."

April looked at her son in amazement. Jaune had taken the past year and gone from being bullied by everyone, to a young man able to stand up to some of the strongest fighters in Vale and come back alive. She grinned and ran her fingers through his shaggy blonde hair. "My boy is quite the young man now."

"I'm not that cool," Jaune said feeling a little relief as the ginger started to work through his system. "I would have been dead if not for Blake and her help with my training, a couple weeks ago."

"What," Blake asked not understanding how her beating him up over and over had helped.

"You gave me advice, about a new variation to my fighting style based on Adam's weapons." Jaune said grinning, "Besides you and Ruby are sooo much faster than Adam. I could follow his movements at least a little bit."

Blake felt a slight blush, "Stop it lady killer," Blake said adopting Yang's nickname for him.

Meanwhile, in another section of the ship, Ozpin had his faculty gathered and looking over his plans. Glynda Goodwitch looked over his plans with an annoyed look on her face. She pushed her glasses back into place, then gave a look over to Ozpin.

"This," She said incredulously, "This is the worst plan I have ever heard you come up with! The entire thing hinges on a group of four students! Why can't one of the faculty or maybe a group of the pro hunters, go into the school?"

"Because," Ozpin said taking a sip of the coffee they had found on board, "These students are the ones most capable of completing this particular mission." Ozpin took another sip, and scowled at the nasty brew, "Besides, I will need the power of the pros and faculty, on the front lines. I would also like to point out that the enemy will more than likely throw their top fighters at our main force." Ozpin set down the cup, and looked each teacher in the eye. "We have to preserve as many lives of our students as possible. They are the future and hope for our people."

Yang was chained to the ceiling walls, and floor so that there was no way for her to gain leverage. The interrogation room had been quickly modified to hold a person of Yang's strength. As she hung there she could see Weiss on the other side of the glass also chained up. Neo quietly circled Yang wielding a knife, pressing the blade against the skin of her cleavage, just enough to make a small stream of blood to trickle out. Yang hissed as the knife cut her flesh once again. She looked up and saw Roman with an evil smile, turn back to Weiss. Yang could not hear what was being said but figured it out when Weiss shook her head again. Neo circled behind the blonde so that Weiss could see what was happening, as she hooked one arm around Yang's waist and slowly dragged the blade across Yang's exposed abdomen, just enough to cut flesh but without the likely hood of permanent injury.

Yang bellowed in pain, from the knife. Then when Neo had finished Yang grinned and breathlessly muttered, "You are enjoying this way to much."

Neo smiled, stood on her tip toes to whisper into Yang's ear, "It is because your screams are to hot."

As Neo said this a man entered the room with Roman and Weiss. Roman then turned and knocked on the glass, signaling Neo to follow him outside. Yang's new cuts stung in the air, not healing because Yang had stopped her aura from healing her, instead deciding to try something that Raven had told her about a couple months ago. Yang had been gathering her aura into one spot for the past hour, and this had been amplified when they decided to torture her. "Okay, Just a few more hours to go." Yang said closing her eyes, "Hopefully I don't pass out from blood loss before then."

Jaune lead his impromptu team of students, up the southern cliff side of Beacon Academy near the entrance, while the Atlysian flagship flew in from the north and hovered.

The team heard Ozpin's voice over the airship's loud speaker, "We are here to accept the unconditional surrender of the terrorist forces now in control of the Beacon Academy campus." This was Jaune's signal they moved through the shadows towards the campus building. As they moved Jaune noticed a man moving to sound the alarm immediately fall soundlessly. Now Jaune had to thank Ruby and Pyrrha.

Yang had spent the entire night from the time that they left till now building her aura, and now it was ready, all she needed was an opening. Neo silently walked into the room grinning, twirling her knife evilly. Yang gave Neo, her classic smile. Neo walked over and whispered, "Turns out your team attacked our airships last night, so no more torture. At least not for information." Neo stood in front of Yang, and drew her knife across Yang's thigh forming yet another cut on the brawler's body, and another hiss from Yang. Suddenly Ozpin came on over the intercom, "We are here to accept the unconditional surrender of the terrorist forces now in control of the Beacon Academy campus."

Yang took that moment of distraction to implement her plan. The aura pent up till that point was released in a burst, of bright light shattering her chains. The aura that usually just turned her eyes red, turned her hair from gold to black. Injuries now healed Yang spartan kicked the unsuspecting Neo through the wall in between her and Weiss.

"This is Beacon!" Yang yelled at the top of her lungs. Guards walked into both doors, to check on the noise. "BOOP!" Yang yelled as she punched the guard closest to Weiss threw the wall. She then did a round house kick and gave the wall parallel to her door a human in-plant. Yang then shattered the chains on Weiss, feeling the surge of aura beginning to dissipate.

"Yang what happened?" Weiss said a little confused now. Yang felt the last of the power leave her as her hair went back to it's golden color. They heard another guard down the hall call out, "sound the alarm!" and then Beacon erupted into noise.

"I think we should save the twenty questions till later." Yang said, Weiss nodded then followed the brawler down the hall.

Jaune had thought that they were doing really well not being caught yet, until the alarm went off. He looked toward, Blake, Ren, and Nora, and they gave him confused looks as well. "Well I guess stealth is no longer needed" Jaune said, "Lets go."

Jaune and his team ran through the halls of Beacon making their way to the Gym. The group heard a loud explosion from the direction of the Gym, so they picked up speed to see what was going on. When they arrived they saw Yang and Weiss with enemies piled on the floor, in front of the Gym.

"Yang, Weiss" Blake gasped, as she ran up to them and pulled them both into a hug. "I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm usually the one with the bear hugs," Yang said with, a grunt.

"Good to see you two safe," Jaune said, "now its time to get the rest of the students. Nora if you would do the honors."

Nora pulled her hammer back and slammed it into the doors blowing them free of the hinges. The others attacked the mix of White Fang and robots guarding the students. As soon as they came in the other students began attacking their captors. Weiss with out her Myrtenaster, cast the few glyphs she could with out dust, and hit Yang with a glyph. Yang's aura flared back to life, as she started setting everything around her on fire. Team SSSN, and CDNL rushed a group of guards, as CFVY threw guards around as if they were nothing. The gym was soon cleared, of any conscious guards, "Good timing," Coco said, her sun glasses chipped.

"Thanks," Jaune said, looking around the room at the students. Suddenly a familiar voice could be heard above all of the commotion of the students.

"NORA!" Jaune ran over to the usually stoic Ren to find Nora in his lap with a blade in her stomach. In the door stood Penny with a halo of blades around her, and a pissed off Neo, her parasol in hand. Jaune ran over to Ren and started to use his healing semblance on Nora.

"Coco," Jaune yelled, "Ozpin needs reinforcements out front everyone go! Me and Ren can handle this." The other students left Jaune, Yang, Blake and Ren, in the hall with the injured Nora and two enemies.

"I don't think so vomit boy." Yang said, "I'll take the shorty. You got my back, Blake?"

"Team Bumble Bee, forever" Blake said with a smirk.

Ren stood not acknowledging that anyone was there except the injured Nora, and her attacker, Penny. Ren's aura began to explode around him, like lightning. He threw aside his pistols, and charged the android. Penny sent a hail of blades at him, which he deftly used as stepping stones, and ended up above Penny. She grabbed two blades and used them to block his palm strike attack, which formed a crater around her. He then used a swift kick in her face which made her stumble. Ren landed and began a flurry of attacks that not even, Blake could keep track of.

Yang and Blake both charged the distracted Neo who, dodged Yang's first attack and drew her sword from the parasol. Blake used her shadow clone technique to move Yang, dodging the blade. Yang did a spinning round house kick, sending Neo flying into the wall. Neo stood up and grinned, "What happened to that power you had earlier? Did you use it all up?" Yang charged the girl, followed by Blake who made shadows of both her and Yang. They split up and attacked from both sides.

Ren having shattered more blades than he thought was possible, shattered one more then turned his aura into a projection of lightning, and sent a wave through Penny with all of his might. Penny was shot through several walls by the blast. After a moment the light along her clothing disappeared. Ren then looked over and went to help Yang. Neo noticed that the odds had heavily turned against her, and with a scowl made a swift retreat disappearing into a mist. Ren returned to his leader and Nora's side. Nora's wound now had mostly closed, when she opened her eyes to see Ren tears in his eyes.

She reached a hand up to his nose, "Boop," she said weakly. Ren immediately grabbed her and kissed her, passionately. She grinned the biggest grin and squealed, as she fainted.

"Nora?" Ren asked, he looked over at Jaune.

"She should be okay." Jaune said, a little confused and embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Yang said grinning, "I think she just had a mental overload. I know I got a little hot and bothered by that kiss."

Ren blushed picking up his friend and carrying her out of the now empty Gym, followed by the others.

A/N: I just made a few edits hopefully making it a little easier to understand. I originally wrote chapters 3 and 4 at like 2am, so I made a lot of little mistakes, and some repeats of certain words. Anyway I really do enjoy reading comments, though I haven't gotten many comments, and seeing the number of veiws steadily rising, so Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5

Ozpin slightly startled by the alarm, jumped in front of the army of robots, from his perch on the airship, followed by his crew. He raised his cane, pointed the end at the army in front of him, and pulled the lever. The shaft of the cane segmented then started to spin and glow. An Atlysian Paladin dropped in front of Ozpin. Just as it attacked Ozpin released the lever and sent a shock wave through the front lines, creating a path to the Paladins in the back. Ozpin took off through the center followed by his teachers. Several robots stepped in to intercept, but quietly fell to the ground. The teachers dispersed to deal with the army now behind them while Ozpin and Glynda pushed to the group of Paladins behind the robots. Glynda, with a wave of her wand threw the first one into two others with the shriek of metal on metal.

From the behind the army a whirlwind of rose petals flew through the robots slicing them into pieces, and launching them at other robots. Ruby landed beside Ozpin and nodded, "We've got this." Ozpin grinned and took off into the tower which held his office at the top. Ruby reloaded her rifle as Pyrrha landed next to her and Glynda.

"Ruby," Pyrrha pulled out a roll of wire and a small machine, which she quickly rapped the wire around Milo and attached the little box to the end. "I need you to distract one of those Paladins."

Ruby nodded and took off towards the closest mech, and using her semblance hopped on top of the machine. Pyrrha used her semblance on Milo creating a charge, then threw the spear and device. The strike let out an Electromagnetic Pulse, disabling three Paladins, ten robots, and Ruby's Crescent Rose, making it stuck in scythe form.

"Sorry," Pyrrha said waving to Ruby, with a surprised and embarrassed look. She summoned Milo back to her hand and removed the EMP device. 'Needs work' She thought then started her attack on the robots with her now electirfied weapons. Ruby unable to transform her weapon skillfully weaved around the Paladins slashing at joints and areas that seemed weak. Even with the highly destructive Victory Brigade, the teachers, students and alumni were getting pushed into a corner. Ruby got thrown like a rag doll by a Paladin, Qrow used his teleportation and caught Ruby then set her back on land.

"Are you good?" Qrow asked, Ruby nodded and turned towards the robots around them. Qrow turned and said, "Good, now lets do that thing." Ruby, and Qrow jumped into the air and began to run on the heads of the robots around them, weaving around the gun fire. Qrow vanished and appeared behind a Paladin, as Ruby started to super speed, towards the same one. "Double Reaper Strike!" Qrow shouted. The mech was split into two the top half was still trying to move as the pilot started to panic.

"Uncle Qrow," Ruby said standing beside him, "You know normal people don't shout out the name of their attacks right?"

"Well that one is just to cool not to shout its name to the heavens." Qrow said with a smirk before he took off after the next target.

Raven stood back to back with Tai, slicing any enemy that got close to her partner. Tai tilted his head to talk to her over his shoulder, "This reminds me of the old days."

"Yeah," Raven said grimm mask covering her face but Tai could tell she was grinning, "I had to protect you back then too." She sliced a robot that got close for emphasis. Tai grinned and shot his pistols over her shoulder taking down a robot that was about to shoot her.

"I seem to remember it the other way around." Tai said shooting two more bots.

"You would,"

"Of course, cause it's the truth. So when are you gonna use that crowd control technique of your's?"

Raven re-sheathed her blade and clicked a button causing the dust cartridges to spin. "you might want to get down for this." She sliced her blade sending a shock wave of electricity through the robots.

Tai stood and looked at the group of machines twitching on the ground. "Well, that was..."

Raven placed her blade against his throat. "Say shocking and you will regret it."

"a thing." Tai finished, he shot two bots that where now behind her.

Raven re-sheathed her blade once more and drew an azure blue blade. With every slice she sent trails of ice through her opponents. A Paladin dropped down behind her and Tai, who both almost on instinct launched an attack, yelling "You're in the way!" simultaneously, sending the mech flying.

Suddenly, from the roof of a nearby building, a wall of bullets mowed down several robots. Every one in the court yard looked up to see the students on the roof with Coco out front with her Gatling gun, firing with a maniacal smile on her face.

"You think a bunch of tin cans can beat me?" Coco yelled, still firing. From behind her Yatsuhashi came flying out into the center of the fray, followed by all of the close range fighters. Yatsuhashi slammed the center, making a clear area for his classmates to land. After a few moments, of the fight going no where, Coco gave Velvet a little nod. Velvet jumped down on the outskirts of the battle. She hefted her little brown box and pressed three buttons, which caused a flash of aura.

Velvet's box laid open on the ground as a white cloud surrounded her. The cloud began to swirl faster and faster until it flowed into Velvet. When she opened her eyes they were completely black, and her hair was floating from the sheer amount of aura coming from her. The ground around her cracked as she moved towards the enemy army. Fox and Yastuhashi noticed what had happened and began to gather their forces behind the Paladins pretending to retreat into the Tower. Velvet continued her march towards the army.

"You disturbed the slumber of the most powerful being in the universe for this?" A voice that was not Velvet's came from her, loud enough to draw the attention of all of the enemies. The machines began an all out assault on Velvet with bullets and rockets flying towards her. The voice laughed, "Machines?! You attack me with MACHINES!" Velvet raised her left hand, and the left flank of machines began to float, even the Paladins. She then raised her right hand and the right flank followed suit. She then clapped both hands together and then pushed towards the ground, causing a crater where she stood. The machines followed her movements and were completely obliterated.

Coco jumped down as the cloud left Velvet's body and flew back into the box, which sealed itself. Coco caught Velvet in her arms, and called Fox and Yatsuhashi, out to help. The rest of the army, came back out and quickly captured the Paladin pilots that had survived the battle. Glynda lifted a piece of a mech and found Roman Torchwick under it. He raised his hands in surrender. Just then Neo appeared beside Roman, then both disappeared into a mist.

Yang, ran into the court yard, "Man!" She yelled, "I missed the party. Okay who destroyed all of the robots before I could get here?" Everyone silently stared in the direction of Velvet. Yang looked where they were looking and laughed, "Good one guys." She saw Ruby, Tai, Qrow, and Raven who ran to her giving her a group hug.

"Now that the family is all together," Tai began, "Why don't we play the best game ever."

"Punquest?" Yang asked, a huge grin on her face.

"You know it Goldilocks." Tai said, his face now all grin.

"I'm gone." Qrow said removing himself from the group.

"Don't leave me here with these baboons, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said following him.

"I believe you mean buffoons," Raven said walking with her.

"Nope," Ruby said walking away, "baboons, like the monkey."

Tai and Yang embraced each other in fake tears. "They don't love us." Tai said.

"Ruby said I was a monkey." Yang said, tears still falling.

Sun appeared, "Hey I take offense to that, I am way cooler than you."

"What ever, banana breath." Yang said now following the others to help clean up.

After a few moments as everyone was securing the prisoners, a rumbling came from the Emerald Forest. Out of the trees flew a small airship with a man in a black duster and gray curly hair, riding on top of the ship. It moved under the top windows of the Tower. Then The windows shattered as Cinder jumped through the glass followed by Ozpin.

A/N: Well that is my explanation for why Coco told Velvet to hold off on her box. My inspirations were the RT Short 'Crazy Dream' and the Marvel Comics Phoenix Force. In the last chapter Yang obviously went into a sort of Super Saiyen 4. I just wanted to let you guys know where I got my inspiration from. Now I was looking through iFunny and saw something I liked. The idea was write a conversation between the character and their voice actors. What do you think about me writing something like this? Comment and let me know. Should I try to go with some comedy, or stay with action, or maybe try my hand at drama? I would like to know which parts you want more of.


	6. Chapter 6

Cinder stood in the office at the top of the Tower and watched as her army tried to hold Ozpin's troops at bay. She hit a button on the desk in frustration, "Mr. Corpston this isn't going to work. The hunters that Ozpin pulled together are to strong for these robots to stop them for long."

"Don't worry," said the man on the screen as he ran his hand through his curly gray hair. "I am coming with back up. Corpston out."

Cinder was startled by the sound of the elevator doors dinging and opening. As she turned she saw Mercury and Emerald fall out of the elevator with Ozpin standing there cleaning his glasses. Ozpin slowly walked into the office placing his glasses back on his nose. Cinder stepped away from the desk giving herself room to maneuver.

"I believe I said this earlier," Ozpin said, taking another step towards Cinder. "Surrender now!"

Cinder gave him her Cheshire grin, and said "and if I refuse?"

Ozpin threw his cane high into the air, then quickly removed his jacket, vest, scarf and glasses, leaving him in his white button up shirt and pants. He caught his cane before it hit the ground, but it had transformed, the usual handle moving into the center of the cane.

"I see the information about your semblance was correct." Cinder said spinning and forming two daggers. "you're a techno-path."

Ozpin focused his aura into the new machine and two, two-foot blades made of pure aura appeared. Cinder charged him throwing the blades at him first then jumped and landed a double kick, knocking him back a couple paces. She then spun in mid-air and pulled out a bow with six arrows and fired. Ozpin quickly blocked them with a spin of his weapon. He then did a couple of flourishes and came down with a slash sending out a blade of energy towards Cinder. Cinder deftly used a small explosion to move her away from the blade, the turned on her foot and launched back at Ozpin. Ozpin was ready for this charge, and grazed her leg with the tip of his blade. Cinder immediately fell to the ground her leg completely numb. Outside a large crash of metal on metal resounded. Ozpin tapped Cinder in the head with the tip of his weapon, then walked over to the window and saw all of Cinder's army destroyed.

Ozpin called Goodwitch on the small in building intercom, "Are the students okay?"

"Most seem a little worse for wear, but in high spirits, but miss Scarlatina is unconscious."

"Alright I'll try to find Ironwood." Ozpin said and turned towards Cinder and hit her with his aura to remove the paralysis.

Cinder grinned, "Did you loose the General?"

"Where is he?" Ozpin said calmly, tapping Cinder's hand with his blade. She hissed at the shock and then the numbness. Suddenly Ozpin heard a rumble outside of the window, and saw a small airship hovering on the other side of the window. He then saw the man standing on the deck, and scowled. Cinder took that moment to run at the window, shatter it with explosive dust and jump to the airship. Ozpin quickly followed.

"Ozpin," Corpston said arms open wide. "long time no see."

"Not long enough if you ask me." Ozpin said lifting his weapon ready to fight. "Where is Ironwood? If he was not in my office where is he?"

"Do you think I would let anyone else handle James?" Corpston said with a grin. "He's down stairs tied up."

Ozpin grinned and said, "Thank you Henry." Ozpin raised his hand and forced the airship to tilt using his semblance. The injured Cinder fell off of the ship and Ozpin had enough time to make a hole in the hull of the vessel, and jump in. Now tired and being chased by one of the most dangerous mercenaries he had ever faced, Ozpin had only one hope that Ironwood was healthy enough to fight. Ozpin ran as fast as he could, his aura blades already long gone, while behind him Corpston took pot shots at him with his Rhymenoceros revolver. Ozpin pulled a small device from his cane, and tossed it on the wall as he ran by. Ozpin found the brig with Ironwood inside, he quickly disabled the guards with his martial arts, and freed Ironwood.

"Oz," Ironwood said grabbing his friends hand, and stood. They then heard a small explosion and a lot of angry shouts from Corpston. "I see you ran into Henry."

"Yeah," Ozpin said handing Ironwood the guards sword. "can you fight?"

"Always," he said grinning. "I am a Military officer after all."

"Good because, my aura is almost out." Ozpin said.

Corpston burst through the door of the brig his gladius sword, Foot Shank, in one hand and his revolver in the other, now with an insane rage in his eye. "That is just as well. It will make your death less painful."

"Henry," Ironwood said, looking at his foe, "What is all of the goop all over your face?"

"Just don't touch it James." Ozpin said, "Super adhesive."

Ozpin picked up the guards pistol, cocked it and aimed at Corpston. Ironwood charged the Merc, activating his semblance to turn his skin into steel, and attacked him with a mix of punches and slices that put Corpston on the defensive. Ozpin ran forward and joined in letting off cheep shots as he attacked with his punches and kicks.

—

Tai and the others watched from the ground, the small airship rocked from the damage being dealt on the inside. Tai turned to Yang and Ruby, "Where is Zwei?" He asked them.

"Not sure," Ruby said with a shrug, "He was in the dorm when we left."

As if in response, Zwei ran out of the dorm building barking. When Tai saw him he picked up the dog then closed his eyes, as if meditating.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked, a little confused.

"Oh!" Tai said looking at her with a grin, "I'm using part of my semblance. I can sense the amount of aura in each vessel around me and see how strong they are." Tai closed his eyes once more, "Bring Jaune here, I'm going to need some help. Get Titus too and tell him 'Fast ball Special'."

As the girls took off, Ironwood burst through the top of the unsteady airship, followed closely by Ozpin and Corpston. Ozpin dodged another slice from the gladius by dropping and trying to sweep his legs. When the Merc dodged, Ozpin shot him in the chest, which just ricochet off of the now metal skin. Ironwood stood, now as tired as Ozpin.

"I hate his 'copy cat' semblance," Ironwood said lifting his sword. Ironwood swung his sword, which was blocked by the the enemy pistol, then had to dodge the sword slice that followed. Ozpin noticed something on the ground then signaled Ironwood to help him move Corpston towards the edge. Ozpin flipped three switches on his cane and threw it at Corpston. The cane exploded nocking him back. Then Ironwood charged and used up the rest of his aura, to turn his arms into metal, throwing punches one after the other, pushing Corpston back slowly with each hit. A burst of light caught Ozpin's eye and he started to help Ironwood push him towards the edge.

A ball of fur and aura flew towards the airship as Ozpin gave the last kick knocking Corpston, off and both Ironwood and Ozpin jumping toward either side of the ship. Corpston took the full force of a super charged Zwei, as both went flying through the hull of the airship, and only Zwei exiting the other side. The airship crashed in the nearby forest, with Corpston still inside.

Tai stood there above everyone else, his cannon smoking, and a hand on a now unconscious, Jaune Arc. Yang looked at her father with awe and wonder, sparkles in her eyes.

"That was thee greatest thing ever!" Ruby said a huge grin on her face, "I mean.. of….all…time!"

"Good timing Tai," Ozpin said straightening his shirt.

"I was just wondering how you got that much aura?" Ironwood asked, walking up beside Ozpin, removing the last few taters of his uniform.

"I have a double use semblance, sense, and syphon." Tai explained, a grin on his face. "Now if you could help me find my dog?" Suddenly Zwei fell out of the sky right beside his master, with a large sombrero, and a shish kabob, in his mouth. He downed the kabob, and barked at his master as if to say 'what?'

"Did that dog just get knocked around the would?" Blake deadpanned, from behind Yang. All others in the area looked stunned, at the dog.

Titus and April, then noticed that Pyrrha had Jaune in her arms slapping him in the face lightly trying to get him to wake up. Titus tried to rush over but was stopped by a single hand from his wife. He looked to her as she shook her head, then looked back to Jaune and Pyrrha, their faces obscured by her red mane, that had come loose in the battle. Pyrrha and Jaune both stood, faces flushed, and smiles wide as the Grand Canyon. They were instantly surrounded by his five sisters, all with shrieks and squeals, of excitement. Nora soon Joined the squealing girls, followed by the stoic Ren, hand in hand.

Yang smiled and put her arm around Blake, then gave her a peck on the cheek which made the faunus blush, and give Yang a look.

"What," Yang said defensively, "Everyone else has been doing it today. I just wanted to join in." Ruby smiled and then tried to copy her sister with her own partner.

Weiss' hand popped up in front of Ruby's face, "Don't even think about it." Ruby began to pout but was interrupted when Weiss gave her a peck.

Weiss immediately acted as if it had never happened, as Ruby hugged her.

Team CFVY stood near them, Velvet in Yatsuhashi's arms. They walked through the crowd, looking for the school doctor. The other teams slowly picked up the wreckage, looking for anything that was left.

—

It had been two weeks since 'the Battle of Beacon' as the news called it. Ozpin had received an official apology from the Inter-Kingdom Shadow Council (ISC). Ironwood retired from his post as General over the Atlas military and became a teacher under Ozpin, much to the chagrin of Professor Goodwitch. Team RWBY had spent the past two weeks training with team STQR. Blake and Weiss, enjoyed the time the most because of the stories, of their partners. Team JNPR had stayed with the now nine Arcs, visiting and recuperating. Jaune's smallest sister 'Olive' loved Pyrrha's hair, and constantly begged her to become her big sister, which made Pyrrha blush, every time. and Olive was of course Jaune's little buddy, and with JNPR there she was always riding on Jaune's, Nora's, or Pyrrha's, shoulders. She did not like Ren for some reason, but the rest of the sisters loved him, which caused Nora to chase them away with her hammer more than once. Cinder and the other villains were taken to be put on trial by the ISC, but the group had been broken out of the highest security prison. The ISC then started investigating Mistral, since Cinder and her compatriots had been disguised, as students from Haven.

Ozpin knew that this was not over yet, Henry Corpston would not have taken a job this dangerous with out a major pay out at the end. Ozpin silently watched over the his students, from his Emerald tower, sipping his cup of coffee.

"Now that was a thing," he said with a grin, turning and looking in your direction.

—

A/N: I couldn't help but break the 4th wall, and its the end so why not. this was fun and I loved writing this story. Please comment, favorite, tell your friends. I'm still not sure what to write next, so give me a prompt and I might write that.


End file.
